


Hurt Any Less

by Lord_Loki



Series: TIMS Song Fic AU [3]
Category: Lauren Aquilina - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Roman needs a hug, Understandably, Virgil Also Needs A Hug, but he was mean, but still, he is also really bitter, he sees roman again, hes actually an adult man, lauren aquilina is amazing, okay, roman is a bar singer, roman is a poor little boy, this is in virgils pov, we STAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Loki/pseuds/Lord_Loki
Summary: Virgil knew what he did was cruel, but he didn’t think it would come back to haunt him like this.(this is a continuation but you don't need to read the others to understand it. this is also based off of Lauren Aquilina's song Hurt Any Less. It's a bop, check it out.)





	Hurt Any Less

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/LDLg5Zt3q6o

Virgil walked into the bar. His head was already starting to ache and all he wanted was to drink the pain away. 

But he had come with friends. And he, being the smartest out of all of them, was the designated driver. So instead, he opted to sit at a table, playing games on his phone. 

He knew how he probably looked, (sad and in pain, cradling his non alcoholic drink to his chest, his attention on his phone) but he could really care less. 

That was until he heard high heel clad feet go up the stage. He looked up. And almost bolted out of the room. 

Up there on the stage was his ex-boyfriend. Roman. The same ex-boyfriend he had lied and almost barely cheated on.

Roman was on the stage.

Of the bar they had gone to. 

For their first date.

“Hey everybody! For those of you who aren’t regulars my name is Roman. Today I’m going to be singing a few songs, starting with a song of my own called Papa which is dedicated to my….” He trailed off, Virgil had been spotted. 

He composed himself to continue. “...father- You know on second thought why don’t we start with a song dedicated to someone in this very room.”

He turned around and whispered to the band. “Alrighty sorry about that. I will be singing Hurt Any Less, also one of my own, as my first song. And as for the dedication, you know who you are Storm Cloud.”

There was a bitter sound to his words when he said Virgil’s nick name that made him shudder. 

The drummer clicked his drumsticks four times. Roman opened his mouth. 

_ ‘5AM, in the rain _

_ Waiting for you to explain _

_ Why you don't think you can stay _

_ Why my world's just gone insane’ _

Virgil’s mind started to wander to when he ended things with Roman. He had told him the night before that he didn't think things we’re working. He remembered Roman standing outside their apartment, waiting for his brother to pick him up, with all his belongings. He was crying. And he was looking at Virgil with those big brown eyes of his as if asking: “What did I do wrong?”

_ ‘I remember the first time we were here _

_ You told me all your darkest fears _

_ And I fell apart’ _

Virgil had, surprisingly, opened up to Roman pretty quickly. They had been sorta friends before they went on their first date so Virgil had already been preparing himself to tell Roman about his issues with anxiety and paranoia. Roman told him, later on, that that moment was when he knew Virgil was the one.

_ ‘I knew this was coming from day one _

_ Back there in September when we'd just begun _

_ I was right, but I've never wanted to be so wrong’ _

Roman had constantly asked Virgil if he actually cared about him. He did. Roman still always had his doubts, eventually opening up and tell Vee that he had thought that Virgil would leave him just like his father did.

_ ‘Why did you have to let me let you in? _

_ I don't let many people under my skin _

_ I know that this is for the best _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less’ _

That hit him hard. Virgil knew, getting into the relationship that Roman had trust issues and had a very hard time letting people in. And Virgil had been lucky enough to get past that barrier Roman always had on. In reality, it was for the best. They both knew (at least Virgil knew) that their relationship wasn't working out.

_ ‘People break each other's hearts _

_ In their individual ways _

_ You broke mine clean in half _

_ When you let me stay’ _

Vee regretted not telling Roman about his feelings for Remus the second he got them and ending it right there. Instead he opted to lead Roman on for three months and not tell him until Remus revealed he returned those feelings.

_ ‘You made me feel so exposed _

_ Asked for the feelings I held close _

_ And I gave them away’ _

Virgil had done his best to get Roman to open up and he often thought that he pushed him to hard.

_ ‘I knew this was coming from day one _

_ This was never love, it was chaos _

_ I was right, but I've never wanted to be so wrong’ _

Virgil also knew that it wasn’t going to last. In fact, when Roman told Vee about his feelings for him, Virgil didn't reciprocate them. But, having found Roman a week later crying about his father having left him and his ex-best friend almost killing him (by accident) and then promptly ignoring him after finding out Roman would never, physically or mentally, be the same (His friend, not Virgil. Vee would never do that.), Virgil just couldn’t say no!

_ ‘Why did you have to let me let you in? _

_ I don't let many people under my skin _

_ I know that this is for the best _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less’ _

In reality, Virgil felt bad.  **Bad** . And he wanted nothing more than to apologize. But why would Roman even go near him after all of that. He knew he had hurt Roman. Borderline manipulated him. But he did care about him, really he did.

_ ‘I'm not what you thought you wanted _

_ It was you who started this _

_ I gave everything, expecting nothing _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less’ _

It was true. If you had told Virgil a year before he started dating Roman that he would fall in love with a skinny gay messed up Mexican, he would’ve laughed at you. Virgil had always held himself to the highest esteem. If they weren't straight, white, rich, and female he wouldn’t date them. Not because of any hateful opinions, simply because that's how he was raised to think. Then he got a job at a local Walmart and his perspective changed.

_ ‘You tell me you were mistaken _

_ But you can't give back what you've taken _

_ How does it feel to be keeping it all?’ _

Vee had gotten the good side of things. He got to keep his money, job, status, and overall quality of life while Roman, he’d heard, fell into drugs, alcohol, and other bad habits. When Virge broke up with Roman, he said he made a mistake in staying with him for so long.

_ ‘I can't see how there's a middle ground _

_ I wanted you, but I want nothing now _

_ I think I'd rather take the fall’ _

Roman was rumored to never be satisfied, never be happy after Vee left him.

_ ‘Why did you have to let me let you in? _

_ I don't let many people under my skin _

_ I know that this is for the best _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less’ _

Virgil didn’t want to hear anymore. He felt bad. So, he stood up and left.

_ ‘I'm not what you thought you wanted _

_ But it was you who started this _

_ I gave everything, expecting nothing _

_ But it doesn't hurt any less’ _

“Goodbye Virgil, you asshole!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out. i hope you liked it. i am currently working on making a oneshot series just for random ss oneshots and a oneshot series for my AWOL au. i'm also working on the next chapter of my AWOL au so yee. i hope you liked this i really really love this song. if you have any Lauren Aquilina songs you want me to write leave the song name and if you have an idea of what (which rn you probably wont because i don't have the whole backstory posted yet but ill be posting a backstory and come hc's later) you would want it to be about. Anyway yee. i hope you enjoyed it and if you see any grammatical errors feel free to let me know. as always, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
